Third wheel
by Insane Masterpiece
Summary: Xion Namine and Roxas have been best friends but when Roxas asked Namine out everything changed. Ane when they hang out Xion feels ignored and like a third wheel. She feels lonely... Until she met him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He asked her….

Xion Namine and Roxas were hanging out. They were walking to the beach. When they got there Roxas bought sea salt ice cream for Namine and Xion. "Thank you Roxas." Namine said with a smile. "Thanks Roxas." Xion said smiling and messing up his hair alittle. Roxas laughed and said, "Your welcome you guys." When they were by the water Xion had to use the bathroom and she left. While she was there Roxas looked at Namine and Namine looked at Roxas. "N-Namine?" "Yes Roxas?" "W-will you go out with me?" Namine was shocked and she blushed. She liked Roxas A lot but she didn't know that he liked her back. She whispered, "Yes…" "What did you say Namine I couldn't hear you." Roxas was teasing her. Namine spoke loud enough for him to hear and said, "I said Yes Roxas." He held her hand and he kissed her lips and Xion saw that. She was upset but it didn't show. "Hi guys." "Oh Hi Xion…" Roxas said looking at the ground. "A-are you guys a—""A couple? Yes!" Namine said smiling. Xion smiled alittle. "But dony worry Xion that won't ruin our friendship." "Ok." But what Namine didn't know was that she also liked him to….

**New story! Yay! Review!**

**Will Xion go forth with this or will she stay silent and stay quiet and not her feeling for Roxas?**


	2. Why?

Chapter 2

Why?

The next day was different for Xion. If she wanted to hang out with Namine or Roxas they wouldnt say anything to her...she was like a ghost to them.

"Um...You guys?" Xion said.

"Yeah Xion?" Roxas asked turning around.

"I...I need to go..."

"Ok Xion..See you later.." He gave her a hug and grabbed Namine'a hand.

Xion went home and walked to her room and grabbed her Ipod and her ear buds and put on music and turned up the volume so she doesnt here anything but the music. She was singing all of me by John Legend

_**All of me**_

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_  
_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohHow many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard 'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

Xion started to shed a few tears. Then she wiped the tears.

"Why are you crying Xion?" She asked herself. "There's no room for tears..." She got up and walked to the bathroom and she looked at herself in the mirror and she cried more.

"Why do you love her More Roxas?" Xion asked herself. "I knew you first before she did...I shouldnt have introduced you to her..."

**Ok so...Yeah...Review Plz!**


	3. Silence

Chapter 3

Silence

When Xion went to school she was quiet. She wouldnt say anything to anyone not even Namine or Roxas. And if someone would talk to her she would tap her throat so they know that her throat hurts and she cant speak. She went to math class and she sat down in her seat. Then this boy sat behind her. She turned around and she looked at him, and he looked up at her.

"Hi..." He said.

Xion wrote on a sheet of paper, "Hi...What's your name?"

He wrote back, "Riku...Why are we writing note to each other?"

"Cause My throat hurts..." Xion sighed.

"Oh..." Riku looked at her and looks at her Ocean Blue eyes. "You have pretty eyes..."

"You flirting with me?" Xion Smirked.

"Maybe...Maybe not..." Riku smirked back at her.

Xion looked at his Emerald Green Eyes. She smiled.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" Riku said.

Xion spoke, "Yeah..." Then she covered her mouth.

"You spoke."

Xion sighed and said, "Yeah..."

"So your going to hang out with me tomorrow, Right?"

"Yes Riku..."

**Hiya! Review!**


	4. The beach part 1

_Chapter 4_

_The beach part 1  
_

The next day Xion got ready to "Hang out" With Riku. She put on a t-shirt and she wore shorts and wore black combat boots. She got he skateboard and walked outside the door and rode on her skateboard to the park. When she got there Riku was waiting.

"Your here Early Riku..."

"Actually your late..."

Xion looked at her watch. "Only like five minutes late..."

"Your still late..."

"Whatever... So what are we going to do then?"

"We are going to go eat"

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"O-Ok..."

Riku grabbed her hand and started to walk. Xion blushed alittle.

_10 minutes later_

"Are we almost there Riku?"

"Yeah..."

Xion looked and it was the beach. "Are we having a picnic?"

"Yeah..." Xion smiled and said "Ok"

**Sorry for it being short everyone *sighs* But look on the bright side it will leave you in suspense! Hahaha! I hope you love it even though its short but still Review! Sayōnara! :3**


	5. The beach part 2

_Chapter 5  
_

_The beach part 2  
_

Riku walked behind a tree and took out a basket and a blanket. He set it down and sat down holding the basket and Xion sat across from him. Riku put the basket down and opened it.

"What did you make?" Xion asked leaning over to see what he got. Riku hid the food from her and Chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"How?"

"You just are."

"It a good way or in a bad way?"

"Good way."

"Good."

Riku gave Xion a sandwich. Xion ate the sndwhich.

"This is pretty Good Riku."

"Thanks."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Um... I don't know..." Riku chuckled. Then Xion saw Roxas and Namine. She looked away and Riku turned around and saw them too.

"Roxas! Namine!" Riku yelled out to them.

'What are you doing Riku?!" Xion thought.

They walked over to them.

"Hey Riku." Roxas said holding Namine's hand.

"Hi Xion." Namine said smiling.

"Hey you guys." Xion said putting on a fake smile.

"You guys want to eat some sandwiches?" Riku asked.

"Um... Sure." Roxas said sitting by Riku. Namine sat next to Xion. Riku gave them some sandwiches.

"So... Are you guys on a date?" Roxas asked.

"No No No... We're just hanging out..." Riku Looked at Xion seriously.

"Oh... Ok..."

"Yeah..."

**So...uh... yeah... Sorry for I being short and all... Hope you like it... Sayonara...**


	6. Rain

_Chapter 6_

_Rain_

**One hour later...**

"Its getting late..." Roxas said looking at the sky. How its turning Pink, Orange, and Purple.

"Yeah...I should go home..." Xion said.

"I'll take you home Xion." Riku said.

"N-No that's ok Riku."

"I didn't ask." Riku put on a smirk.

"Fine..."

"We'll see you later You guys." Roxas said getting up and helping Namine up. Namine gave Xion and Riku a hug and held Roxas' hand and they both walked away. Xion sighed in relief.

"You don't like them?" Riku asked.

"Huh? I do. We're best friends...Or atleast we were..." Xion looked down.

"You were?" Xion nodded to his question.

"Well why don't you hang out with them?"

"Because... I don't want to be a burden on them. And, anyways if I did hang out with them they would ignore me and not talk to me..." Xion sighed.

"Well maybe you should get their attention. Do all the things you guys use to do. Pretend like they aren't together." Riku said trying to help.

"I-I can't Riku...Its not easy pretending they aren't together because it shows...How much they love each other..." Xion got up and looked away. "You can't hide love. Its to powerful."

Riku went silent.

"You ready?" Xion asked turning around tilting her head alittle and looking at him with a little smile.

"Y-Yeah..." Riku said with a stutter.

"Well come then." Xion started walking. Rku smiled and walked beside her.

A drop of rain touched Xion's head. She felt it to. "Its about to rain... We should hurry up Riku." But it was to late it started to rain. Bad. They started to run and laugh.

_**6 minutes** **later...**_

They made it to Xion's house. It was still raining. Xion and Riku were out of breath running to her house.

"T-Thank you R-Riku..." Xion said.

"N-No Problem."

"Do you want to stay inside my house? You know until the rains stops?" Xion looked at Riku.

"N-No that's ok Xion but thanks."

"A-Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick."

"Its fine Xion."

She nodded alittle.

"Ok...See you tomorrow." He looked at the rain and he took a deep breath and he took one step.

"Riku?"

He turned around looking at Xion's eyes, "Yeah?"

She kissed his cheek lightly, "Thank you for today. I had fun." She smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun Xion." He smiled a little back at her, "But you know what?"

"What?"

Riku kissed her lips, "You missed."

Xion blushed uncontrollably.

* * *

**OOOOOO! So cute! X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3**

**Love is kind. Love is strong. You can never break someone's love.**

***smiles* My quote of the day! **

**I love you guys! Review!**

**Sayonara! **


	7. She was what!

_Chapter 7_

_She was what?!_

Xion layed on her bed with a smile.

*The next Morning*

Xion woke up from her phone ringing. Someone was calling her. She picked up her phone. It was Roxas. She sighed and ignored the call. Then it rang again. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Xion!"

"W-What is it?"

"Namine's been kidnapped!"

"What do you mean!"

"Someone just took her!"

"I'll be over there is a second Roxas." She hung up and changed real fast and slipped on her sneakers. She ran out the door and ran to Roxas' house. She knocked on his door.

"Roxas!" She yelled. He opened the door, "Xion! Come in." She walked in. She saw Riku, Sora and Kairi.

"So I wasn't the only person who knew." Xion thought, "And the last."

"Let go of me! Who ever you are!" Namine yelled. "Help me! Anyone!"

"No can help you."

"You don't know that! Put me down!"

"Alright you asked for it." The person threw her on the ground.

"Ow. My butt."

"Poor you. Get over it."

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is _Vanitas._"

"We need to find her. Fast!" Kairi said.

"Well lets go then." Xion said.

"But we don't even know where to look."

"I have some friends that can help us with that." Sora said with a smirk.

"Like?" Xion asked.

"Its not the duck and the dog is it?" Riku asked.

"Yes it is and they're names are Donald and Goofy."

"Who?" Xion was confused.

"Friends who can help us."

"Well lets go find them."

"Don't have to. We're already here." it was Donald.

"Hiya guys!" Goofy said smiling.

"Hey you guys!" Sora said.

"We already know what happened." Donald said.

"Great. Do you know who took her?" Roxas asked.

"No not yet but we are working on it."

* * *

**Me: Roxas you airhead! Why would you let this happen!?**

**Roxas: I didn't know this was going to happen.**

**Me: Oi. You need to be aware of everything. I want smack you in the head right now.**

**Roxas: Might as well do it now.**

**Me: I'm not going to.**

**Roxas: That's a first.**

**Me: Don't test me. I can still kick your butt.**

**Roxas: Mhm *smirks***

**Me: *Smiles* I Will.**

**Roxas: *hugs me* Now you cant hurt me. *chuckles***

**Me: Let me go Roxas. **

**Roxas: Nope.**

**Me: Darn it! **

**Roxas: *chuckles***

**Me: Its not funny!**

**Roxas: It is.**

**Me: *sighs* Alright. Review please. While I try to get Roxas to let go of me.**

**Roxas: I'm not going to.**

**Me: Ugh! Just let me go!**

**Roxas: Nope.**


	8. lets begin

_Chapter 8_

_Let begin_

"How are you working on it?" Xion asked.

"We have people." Donald said.

"Who?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"Sorry. My best friend was captured and i want to know who?!"

"We are working on it i told you!"

"Xion. Stop arguing with him." Roxas said. She went silent. She clenched her hand. Riku put his hand on her clenched hand.

"Calm down Xion..." He said to her.

"Fine.." She unclenched her hand. She was still mad but she didnt show it.

"Can we go on the Gummi Ship?" Sora asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sora! Only Three people!"

"We can sit on each others lap."

"There are," Goofy said counting his fingers, "Six of us!"

"Seven." Donald said.

"Oops. Must of miss counted."

"Its ok Goofy." Kairi said sweetly. Sora kissed her cheek.

"Jeez..." Xion thought to herself.

"Someone has to stay here and see if she'll come back." Roxas suggested.

"I'm going." Sora said.

"Me two." Riku.

"I'm coming." Xion said.

"And me." Roxas said.

"Kairi Your going to have to here." Donald said.

"Ok." She looked at Sora, "Be careful Sora, ok?"

"I will Kairi. I promise." Sora kissed her lips and brought her closer.

"Get a room you two." Riku said.

"Sorry..."

"Hahaha."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Lets go then." Everyone went to the Gummi Ship. Sora sat in the drivers seat and Donald sat on his lap. Riku sat on the passengers seat and Goofy sat on his lap.

"Oh gosh.." Riku said.

"Oh Sorry Riku." Goofy said.

"Its alright Goofy."

"Ok." Roxas sat in the back and Xion sat on his lap.

"Sorry if i'm heavy..." Xion said.

"No your fine."

"Alright." She was trying to hold a blush. Roxas was holding her waist. Xion looked at Riku. He didnt turn around and see. Xion let out her blushing.

"Everyone Ready?" Sora asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sora! You are not driving this Ship!" Donald yelled at sora.

"I'm going to drive this ship!"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Xion said, "Just drive damn it!"

"Alright. Alright." Donald started it up and drove the ship.

"Where to first?" Sora asked.

"You tell me."

"_Neverland." _

"Alright." He drove to Neverland. Two minutes later they were in Neverland.

"We're here." Goofy said.

"Great." Xion said. Everyone got out. They stretched. Xion did a hand stand."

"What are you doing Xion." Roxas asked.

"Stretching."

"Odd way to stretch."

"I have my way and you have yours." She flipped her body up right.

"Lets go." They started walking and the saw someone flying.

"What was that?" Xion asked.

"Peter Pan."

"Who?"

"Peter Pan!" Sora yelled out to him.

"Why hey you guys. Its nice to see you again Sora." Peter Pan said.

* * *

**Yes its short. Sorry... I changed my name to Secrecys48. Your probably wondering _why!?_ Well it just suites me. Don't ask me. Some people like my old name. I'm still your KH Gurl. So calm down. I'll be your Secrecy Gurl now. I'm a secret. Don't tell anyone. *puts a finger over my mouth* Sshhh... *disappears* Review...**


	9. Search

_Chapter 9  
Search _

"Its nice to me you too Peter Pan." Sora said.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We are looking for my Girlfriend." Roxas said.

"Oh. Ok. What happened to her?"

"She was captured." Xion said.

"By who?"

"We don't know." Riku said.

"I'll help you find her. What does she look like?"

"She's blonde and wears a white dress and has blue eyes." Roxas said.

"I haven't seen her around but I'll see if I can find her." Peter Pan said flying around looking for her. Xion looked around on foot and everyone else did the same.

"Where are you Namine?" Xion thought, "You freaking Boyfriend is crying for you."

"Let me go!" Namine yelled.

"Shut up." Vanitas slapped her in the face.

"No!"

"You will." Vanitas summoned his X-Blade and put the tip of it where her heart is., "Now shut up Or i'll end you life." Namine went silent. "Good girl."

"Anything?!" Roxas yelled for everyone to hear him.

"No!" They all yelled back.

"Where are you Namine...I need you..." Roxas thought.

* * *

**Yes. Its short I needed to post this everyone wanted to know what happened next and I know its not much. *sighs* Third Wheel...**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Namine was left alone. Vanitas wasn't there. She was going to escape.

Night came and Everyone met up in the middle and then Sora laid down and fell asleep so did Donald and Goofy. Riku, Roxas and Xion were awake.

"I'll be back." Riku said as he walked away. Xion and Roxas sat on a log in silence. Xion looked at the fire and heard it crackling.

"Where is Namine..." Roxas whispered o himself.

"She's fine Roxas...Don't worry so much..." Xion said to him.

"I have to worry Xion. She's my -"

"I know what she is!" Xion yelled.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Nothing..." Xion looked away.

"Xion."

"Leave me alone."

"Xion."

"I said leave me alone Roxas!"

"I'm not leaving you alone. What is wrong with you?" She looked at him.

"What's the matter Xion?" She didn't think she went blank. She didn't know what to say she did something she wanted to do. She kissed Roxas. Riku saw everything. He dropped the wood for the fire. They both looked at him.

"Riku..."

"Riku its not what it looks like!" Riku just nodded and walked away.

"Riku wait!" Xion went after him. He was gone.

"Riku!" Xion called out. "Riku!" Her eyes grew teary.

"Why does something bad always happen to me?!" Xion fell on the floor and cried.

* * *

**Xion. Don't worry...**

**Xion: I ruin everything...**

**Me: Don't worry so much...E-Everything will be ok.**

**Xion: Really?**

**Me: *nods alittle***

**Xion: *smiles***


	11. stronger

_Chapter 11_

"Riku...I'm sorry..." Xion repeated to herself.

"Xion." It was Roxas.

"Leave me alone!"

"Xion listen to me."

"No!"

He took her hand and said, "Stop being stubborn and just listen to me."

"What do you want?"

"Riku is gone."

"You aren't helping me!"

"I know I'm not. But I'm telling you the truth. We need to go. Namine isn't here." Xion got up and wiped her tears and walked to the ship and sat in silence. So did Roxas. Sora was confused he fell asleep through everything.

"Riku..." Xion thought.

"Release her." He said.

"Why?" Vanitas said.

"Because I said so. Now do it."

"Alright Alright Riku." Vanitas walked to Namine. She was half way from being untied. Then Vanitas untied her and she ran out.

"Roxas!" She cried out.

Nothing.

"Roxas!"

"Why did you let her go?"

"Don't ask me." Riku said.

"Xion?" Sora asked.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

She put on a smile, "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Ok." Xion looked away. She looked out the window and looked at the stars. Gazing at them wondering so many things. But she knew she had to be strong not for herself but for Namine.

"We're coming Namine." Xion said still gazing at the stars.

* * *

**Xion: Thank you MoC... **

**Me: *looks at the sky in silence***

**Xion: Mitsuki wanted me to give you this lollipop. *hands you the lollipop***


	12. New Place

_Chapter 12_

_New place?_

"So we're just going to let her go?"

Riku chuckled, "No."

"Then why did we let her go?"

"Just wait and see." Riku smirked.

"Where are we?" Xion asked.

"Deep Jungle." Sora said.

" $%!" They turned around. It was Tarzan.

"Hey Tarzan. Have you seen a girl around here?" Sora asked.

"Friend."

"Yes she is a friend." Tarzan ran off.

"I think we should follow him." Xion said.

"Yeah." Roxas said. Xion ran after him and so did everyone else.

"Tarzan! Where did you go?!" Sora yelled out for him.

"Here." He was behind bushes. They walked to him.

"Why are you hiding?" Xion asked confused.

"Kerchak."

"Who?" He pointed to a Gorilla.

"Whoa."

"Can not see you."

"What?"

"Kerchak not see you."

"Oh... Now what do we do?"

"Try not to be seen." Roxas said.

"Where am I?" Namine thought.

"Where do I Go?"

* * *

**Review. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

"Roxas!" Namine yelled out. Roxas heard her.

"Namine?"

"Roxas!"

"Namine!" Roxas ran towards the voice.

"Roxas Where are you going?" Xion asked. She was going to go after him but Tarzan grabbed her hand.

"Namine!" She looked his direction.

"Roxas!" She ran to him and gave him a big huge.

"I'm so glad I found you..." Roxas kissed her head.

"I missed you so much!" Namine said. Roxas smiled gently.

"I missed you too Namine..." He lifted her head and kissed her lips passionately.

"Very Much..." Namine blushed. They heard a roar. They looked at each other and ran to Xion and everyone else.

"No Kerchak!" He roared.

"Go!" Tarzan was referring to Xion, Sora, Donald, and goofy.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled out. He reached to them just in time. Xion saw Namine and heard Kerchak roar again, she ran and everyone else to the ship. They flew away back to Twilight Town. When they got there Namine gave Xion a hug.

"I missed you Xion!" She hugged Namine back gently.

"...I missed you too..." She smiled.

"I have to go..." Xion said and ran home.

"X-Xion..."

* * *

**This wont end well so don't get your hopes up so soon. Review.**


	14. Shattered Mirrors

_Chapter 14_

_Shattered Mirrors_

When Xion came home. She took off her shoes and she took one step and she stepped on glass.

"Ow!" She looked at the floor and she trailed her eyes to the direction the glass was coming from. A mirror. Now she remembered. Before she left to go see Roxas to find Namine, She broke her mirror. She picked up a two pieces of glass and put them together. She saw her reflection, she stared at herself then she dropped them and her eyes grew teary. She heard a knock on her door. She held back her tears and walked to the door and opened it. It was Roxas.

"Hey Xion."

"Hi Roxas."

"Can I come in?"

"Ok. Be careful with the glass on the floor."

"Ok..." He walked in and watched out for the glass and he sat on the couch. Xion walked in her bathroom and took the glass off her feet and bandaged them up. She walked back to Roxas and sat next to Roxas.

"What's wrong with you Xion?" Roxas looking at her with innocents.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are." Roxas said as his voice was getting a little loud.

"Why are you here?" Xion asked.

"To know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Roxas."

"You're lying again." Xion cracked a smirk.

"Why are you smirking."

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"No. It's my business."

"I don't care. I'm here for you. Just talk to me."

"Don't feel like talking."

"You are now." Xion went silent.

"Xion."

"Please get out of my house Roxas."

"No."

"Get out of my house Roxas!" Xion's voice got louder.

"No Xion."

"Get the Hell of my house!" Xion screamed at him. Roxas got up and walked to the door.

"I was trying to help you Xion. You don't have to be a jerk." Roxas walked out the door. Xion looked away. Then Vanitas walked in. Xion summoned her key-blade.

"I'm not here to harm you, Xion. I want to help you."

"Help me how? Why?"

"Don't you want to find Riku? Don't you want to be happy?"

"Y-Yes." Xion dismissed her Key-Blade.

"Come with me." He held out his hand to her. She took his hand. He opened a portal and they walked through it. Then There was Riku.

"Riku!" She ran and hugged from behind.

"Hey Xion." Riku hugged her back. Riku looked at Vanitas and gave a little nod. Xion didn't pay attention.

"Riku? Why are you here?"

"I needed space."

"Space from what?"

"You have so much questions Xion." Riku smiled at her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Hey Xion?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" Riku looked at her with his hand behind his back.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Riku jabbed Xion in the heart with a Key-Blade and Xion's heart came out.

"R-Riku... Why?" He only smirked. Xion knew something was wrong With Riku. Xion began to fall and then she disappeared.

"Nice work Riku. Maybe when this is all over you can have_ soul_ Back." Riku growled. "Don't you growl at me."

* * *

**Morning My lovely's!**

**Review!**

**=^.^=**


	15. Disappearence

_Chapter 15_

_Disappearance _

Roxas called Xion's house phone. No answer.

"I think she's still mad at me." Roxas said to Namine.

"Try again, and if she doesn't answer we'll go and check on her." Namine said.

"Ok." Roxas called again. Nothing.

"Let's go." Namine said as she walked out the door and Roxas followed her. They saw her door was opened. They ran inside.

"Xion!" They yelled.

Nothing.

They saw a portal, they looked at each other and they ran through the portal. They saw Riku...And Xion!

"Xion?"

"Yeah." She said as she looked at them.

"How did you get here?" Namine asked.

"Riku of course."

"Why here?"

"Why do you ask so much questions? I'm ok." Xion said.

"We were scared was all." Roxas said.

"You can stop worrying about me. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Xion said rudely.

"I...But...We..." Roxas couldn't really say anything. He took Namine's hand and looked at Xion.

"That's what I thought. Low life. I don't even know why I ever loved a guy like you. You're so soft. Anyone can walk over you." Xion said smirking. Roxas clenched his fist.

"Awww. Did I make Mr. nobody upset?" Xion laughed evilly. Roxas summoned Oblivion and OathKeeper.

"Oh! You wanna fight. Finally!" Xion summoned, X-Blade?

"Namine go back through to portal, now."

"No i'm not leaving you."

"It wasn't a question Namine. I don't want you to get hurt! Now go!" But it was to late. The portal disappeared.

"Awww that sucks!" Xion said,"Riku do something with her." Riku was behind Namine in a blink of an Eye and disappeared with her.

"So it's just you and Me." Xion said.

"Yeah..." Roxas held his Key-Blade tightly.

* * *

OOO! Finally! So action! Yay! Review!


	16. Gone

_Chapter 16_

_Gone?_

Roxas and Vanitas were head on! Both bleeding from they're cheek down their arm to their leg to the ground. Both breathing heavily. They knew they wanted to stop but one had to go. Vanitas knew he didn't really have a chance on beating Roxas. Roxas knew he could kick his ass with one more strike but e couldn't move. He was weak, so weak he couldn't hold his Keyblade's anymore. Roxas dropped them, Vanitas smirked.

"Giving up already?" Vanitas said

"Fuck off." Roxas said breathing heavily. Vanitas laughed, Roxas growled. Vanitas walked up to him, holding The X-Blade. Roxas then lost his balance and fell. Vanitas was about to end Roxas but he didnt. Sora came and fought Vanitas. Then Kairi came over to Roxas.

"X...Xion." Roxas said in a whisper tone.

"Roxas!" Kairi shook him. Roxas closed his eyes and passed out.

_"Roxas...Wake up."_

"Xion?"

_"Wake up."_

"Why?"

_Xion smiled faintly, "Wake up for me."_

"But you didnt answer my question." Roxas said.

_"See ya...Roxas." _

**Roxas woke up.**

"Roxas." Sora said.

"What the - -" Roxas sat up holding his head.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Namine said hugging him.

"Y-Yeah..." He didnt hug her back, "Where's Xion?" Everyone was silent.

"She isnt here." Riku said. Roxas looked down and clenched his fist.

"Roxas?" Namine said looking at him and taking a step back. He got up slowly almost losing his balance. He looked at Riku.

"I'm sorry Roxas." Riku said.

"No you arent." Roxas said mad. Riku was silent. Roxas then bet Riku down to the ground.

"HEY!" Sora pulled Roxas back and Kairi pulled Riku back.

"Fighting wont solve anything!" Sora yelled.

"He deserved it." Roxas said panting.

"Roxas." Namine said firmly.

"What."

"Enough."

"Fine." Sora let Roxas go. Roxas walked out and went for a walk. Namine went after him.

"Roxas!" She yelled out.

* * *

**Hey. I'm not in a good mood today I guess...I think I'm gonna...Nope! Nevermind *smiles a little* No...Maybe I should...*shakes head* Nope! I think I'm ok...*shrugs* But maybe I should just...Maybe one last time...No...Yes? ...**

**Review**


	17. It Begins

_Chapter 17_

_It begins_

Roxas came back after he cooled off.

"Do you feel better?" Namine asked.

"Maybe.." He said as calmly as he could.

"Roxas..."

"I'm Fine Namine." She sighed.

"We have to find her..." He said.

"She's gone." Riku said. Roxas looked at him.

"She is."

"I don't care. Who was that guy?"

"Vanitas."

"Do you know where he is?" Namine asked.

"No."

"You should." Roxas mumbled.

"Well I don't - - Wait. Maybe I do."

"Thank God." Roxas said. Riku told them where he could be. Namine and Roxas knew exactly where that was. They looked at Sora.

"Ship." They said. Sora took them to the ship.

"Don't tell Donald..." He said getting in the driver's seat.

"Ok." Roxas said. sitting in the passengers seat and Namine sitting on his lap. Riku sat in the back.

"Since when you can drive the gummi Sora?"

"Never." He said smiling.

"Ahhh Crap." Roxas said.

"Calm down, I wont crash..."

"Good."

"Maybe..."

"SORA!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok ok I wont." Sora flew off to there destination.

When they got there Roxas let out a sigh.

"What is it Roxas?" Namine asked.

"Just Memories..."

"Oh...Yeah..." Roxas looked up and looked at the Red Sun.

_"Got it Memorized?"_

"Yeah..."

* * *

**~ Axel! Sooooo...Yeah! Do you know where they are!? I do! XD**

**Riku: You're the one writing it.**

**Me: I know! Isnt it awesome!**

**Riku: I guess...**

**Me: So depressing... Smile!**

**Riku: No.**

**Me: *shows his a video***

**Riku: *chuckles***

**Me: Yes!**

**Riku: I didn't smile...**

**Me: You did!**

**Riku: Whatever...**

**Me: *smiles* Alright People - -**

**Riku: Review!**

**Me: Hey I was gonna say that!**

**Riku: To bad...I said it!**


	18. Memory Lane

_Chapter 18_

_Memory lane_

_"You had me worried."_

_"Worried? Well, That's a neat trick considering you haven't got a heart to feel with."_

Roxas wakes up remembering one of his best friends. He sat up and looked over his shoulder. Namine was sleeping, comfortably. He leaned and kissed her head softly. He looked up and Riku was still awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" Roxas asked.

"Never could really." Riku said leaning on the wall. They were in Roxas old room for the night.

"Why?"

"You really have to ask me that question Roxas?"

"Never mind then." Roxas said, sighing. Riku looked out the window, know something Roxas didn't.

"What are you thinking Riku?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"You're right. It is." Riku said looking at Roxas.

"Then what is it?"

"You still have that Shell she gave you?" Roxas forgot all about the Shell Xion gave him. He looked in his pocket, it wasn't there. He got off his bed slowly and looked through his drawer. There is was just sitting there covered in dust. Roxas took it out and cleaned it off.

"You forgot all about it." Riku said not surprised.

"I didn't forget about it." Roxas said, lying.

"I'm not an idiot Roxas. You forget almost everything."

"That's a lie." Roxas voice got a little louder. Riku rolled his eyes. Roxas wanted to strangle him but he couldn't, at least not now.

_"You were never suppose to exist."_

Roxas held his head.

"Namine..." Roxas said with a stutter.

"The memories hurt don't they Roxas." Riku said calmly.

_"What's important isn't how much we see each other but how often we think about each other."_

Roxas fell on his knees.

_"I want to be together... with the two of you."_

_"I will bring you back."_

Roxas was going to scream.

_"If only things could stay like this Forever..."_

He screamed and woke everyone up.

"ROXAS!" Everyone said but Riku. Namine helped him and walked him to his bed and laid him down. Sora gave her a wet towel and she patted his head. Roxas was passed out now. He was breathing slowly. Namine looked at Riku.

"What did you do!?"

"Nothing," Riku said still calm, "I just asked him a question."

"What did you ask him?!" Namine was furious.

"That." Riku said pointing at the_ broken_ shell Xion gave to Roxas. Namine picked up the pieces. and looked at it.

"She gave him this?" Namine asked.

"Yeah." Riku said, putting the bandana around his eyes.

"When?"

"Does that really matter?" Riku asked.

"N-No.."

"Ok then." The sun was rising.

"Wake him up."

"No." Namine said.

"You don't want to find your best friend? I'm not surprised. You can care less for her."

"I-I never said that!" Namine yelled.

"Calm down Namine." Sora said.

"And, you didn't have to say it. It's in your eyes."

"No its not!" Namine yelled louder.

"Ok. Prove it then. Wake him up and meet me at the tower." He climbed out of the window. Then peeked his head back in.

"Oh, Have you ever looked at His Key-blade, Oblivion? You should. There's something about it that might catch your _eyes_." Then he left and went to the clock tower.

_"What does he mean by that?"_ Namine thought to herself.

* * *

**OOOO! **

**Review!**


	19. Arguement

_Chapter 19_

_Argument _

Roxas, Namine, and Sora ran to the tower where they saw Riku standing. Waiting for them.

"Oh you made it." Riku said casually.

"Rude." Sora said, knowing something is wrong with Riku.

"Well we're here..." Namine said catching her breath.

"No, Really I didnt know." Riku said sarcastically. Roxas placed Oblivion on Riku's neck and pressed it in his neck.

"I'm not afraid to kill you." Roxas said, angry.

"But you kind need me in order to find Xion, no?" Riku said not afraid. Roxas dismissed Oblivion because he knew Riku was the only one who can help them.

"Exactly." Riku rubbed his neck. Namine slapped Riku across the face, Everyone was surprised because no one would think she would anyone, not even a fly. Riku then looked at her with a smirk.

"That the best you got?" Riku said chuckling. Namine charged at him but Sora and Roxas held her back.

"Namine it's not worth it!" Sora and Roxas yelled to her. Namine was trying to get loose but she couldnt. She stopped. Riku laughed.

"Why bother." Namine said as the boy's let her go. Namine rubbed her wrists and looked at Riku is disgust.

"Why do you want to help us?! I bet you dont care about Xion Anyway!" Namine yelled at Riku.

"Namine..." Roxas said holding her hand. She let her hand out of his grip.

"No Roxas," She looked at Riku again, "Why do you want to help us? Hm. Because, I see you aren't helping us for her. So why then." Riku was silent.

"Did you even_ love_ Xion?" Namine asked, waiting for his response. Riku didn't reply to her question.

"You never did. You Used her!" Namine pinned Riku to the wall. Riku raised his arm up and moved his hand fast to Namine's cheek but it didn't hit her. He couldn't move his hand now. He didn't know why.

"Did you forget. I'm a witch. So don't test me." She let him go. Riku was startled.

"I don't understand why she still wants you anyway." Namine walked away from him and walked to Roxas. Roxas was surprised. Also, Sora.

"I did.." Riku said to himself.

"Can you show us the way now?!" Namine said, furiously. Riku did lead them to where Vanitas was. But when they walked inside and looked around and walked around. _No one was there._

* * *

**XD Go Namine! **

**Review!**


	20. Where

_Chapter 20_

_Where_

"She isn't here!" Sora said, confused.

"We know that Sora." Riku said with a sigh.

"Then where could she be?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know."

"You better know where she is Riku." Namine said rudely.

"And what if I don't?" Riku asked curiously. Namine didn't reply to his question. She stayed quiet and looked around again to see if they missed something. But, Namine knows this place like the back of her hand, how could she have missed something? She didn't understand.

"Do you know anywhere else she could be?" Roxas asked a little specifically.

"Probably." Riku said.

"Probably isn't good enough Riku. It's either a yes or a no."

"Then, no." Roxas was getting mad. He wanted to grab his shirt and throw him at the wall. But, he didn't. No matter how badly he wanted Riku to die. Riku walked away from him and walked outside. He let out a sigh.

"Wait." Namine said. "What did Riku say again?"

_"Look at Oblivion. Something might catch your eyes."_

Namine ran to Roxas.

"What is it Namine?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Summon Oblivion!"

"Wh-"

Namine cut him off, "Just do it!"

"Ok, Ok." He did what Namine requested. Namine took it form his hand.

"Thank you!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to an empty room the Key-Balde and sit on the floor staring at it. She was thinking about what Riku said to her. She still didn't understand.

"What's so important about this Darn Thing!" Namine yelled. She threw Oblivion at the wall. She began to cry.

"We'll never find Xion.." She said crying to herself. Then she heard whispers. She looked up, sniffling.

"W-Who's there?!" She yelled. She heard it again. She stood up in fear.

"S-Sora!? If that's you it's not funny! Come on out!" But, It wasn't Sora. No one came out from hiding. She kept hearing these whispers and she looked at Oblivion thinking it had something to do with that. She walked up to it and picked it up. The whispers became louder then before.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Roxas walked in the room and saw Namine talking to the weapon.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Namine froze and made something up.

"I...I was looking at the details on this KeyBlade."

"But I was you talking to it though."

"You're just hearing and seeing things. I'd never do that." Namine said.

"Ok...I was just checking on you." He said smiling a little.

"I'm ok thank you." Roxas nodded and walked back out closing the door behind him. Namine let out a huge sigh. But, the whispers didn't come back.

_"Who was that whispering?" _Namine asked herself in her head.

* * *

**Review!**


	21. It still continues

_Chapter 21_

Namine was trying to brake the Keyblade with her own two hands. But, She couldn't. She was to weak. She didn't want to ask Roxas because he'll tell her no and he'll ask why. She didn't want to tell him she heard whispers. He'll think she's crazy! Or at least that's what Namine was thinking to herself. So, she kept trying to brake it. She didn't give up.

"Darn it!" She yelled throwing it at the wall, frustrated. And, there was a little crack on Oblivion. It was glowing white. Namine walked towards the blade curiously. She examined the crack and had an idea. It was a stupid one but she thought it'll work. She took a few steps back and threw the the Keyblade again and again and Again. The little crack on it got bigger and bigger! Her idea was working and that made Namine happy. She stopped once the blade was half way and picked it up and broke into two pieces. The glow in Oblivion got very bright. To bright for Namine. She dropped the two pieces and took steps back until she hit a wall and covered her eyes with her two hands. Then the Brightness became dim. Namine, scared of what just happened, uncovered her face and opened her eyes. She saw a figure a dark shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Not who you think I was." The figure said in a deep voice. The dim bright light became dark and evil.

"Who are you!?" Namine yelled. But the figure didn't answer her, it just disappeared. And, Oblivion was back together, again. Namine was pacing back and forth thinking, who the heck that person was. Roxas walked upstairs again to check on up her.

"Are you ok?" He asked peeking his head a little out from the door.

"Yeah." Namine said handing back Oblivion to Roxas. She sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked hugging Namine.

"You know why..." She whispered. He frowned.

"We'll find her." Roxas said kissing Namine's head. Namine was quiet.

"You don't believe me?"

Namine looked up at him, eyes watering up.

"I-I do..." She said shedding a few tears. He wiped her tears and kissed her nose.

"Don't cry...We'll find her."

"Promise?" Namine asked.

"Promise."

_They continue to find Xion and they find clues but what do they mean? __ Read book two: _

_Painted Letters_

* * *

**I know this book is very short and That this chapter is also short. But in the next book I will make the chapters long and the story! And Review!  
**


End file.
